


i know we're just friends, but i'd rather be together instead

by knubtastick



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, These two were made for each other, helena's a chick magnet and no one can tell me otherwise, hop into the garbage can with me and join me on this beautiful journey, i got carried away and i'm (not) sorry, i just really love dumb lesbian helena and kind dinah, jealous and over it dinah, oblivious and confused helena, so is dinah but that's not the focus in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knubtastick/pseuds/knubtastick
Summary: Helena knows jack-shit about interacting with people, but she's working on it.A.k.a. the 4 times Dinah had to endure someone else flirting with Helena and the 1 time she didn't.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 32
Kudos: 310





	i know we're just friends, but i'd rather be together instead

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my trashcan fire of a story! I literally just wanted to write oblivious Helena who gets all the ladies and this was the result. Catch me on tumblr as knubtastick if you're feeling some type of way my bros.
> 
> Title comes from Out of My Head by Khalid
> 
> For the record, it was the genius and lovely warqueenfuriosa who came up with the idea of the girls taking over the club first. They’ve got a super rad story going called “the refrain of your lips on my skin”, so be sure to check it out! You won’t regret it!

Helena Bertinelli knew how to prioritize. She spent years training her mind and body on how to focus on and accomplish a goal at all costs, regardless of any obstacles. Whether that be facing down the barrel of a gun or the psychological warfare that came with losing the only family she ever had. Helena knew how to compartmentalize and succeed. Or, at least, she had. But now, now that she had attained the vengeance she so desperately sought and fought for, she was less than successful with the struggles that came after.

People were complicated. This wasn’t news to Helena. But she was finally realizing just how little she knew when it came to interacting with others. She was never quite sure if people were laughing with or at her. And she definitely couldn’t decipher when strangers were being friendly or when they were being _friendly _. She was aware of how grade-school that sounded, but she picked it up from Cass.__

__

__Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Helena had a new crew of friends to explain things to her when it got complicated._ _

__

______________________ _

__

__The first time Helena found herself missing these kinds of cues was early on a thursday morning. Since forming the Birds of Prey, the group had taken to living in Sionis’ old penthouse. It wasn’t like he was going to use it any time soon and it was easier to keep everyone in the loop when they lived under the same roof. The spacious rooms and upscale furniture didn’t have a thing to do with it._ _

__

__Helena was up early, early enough that she didn’t expect anyone else to be awake. She took advantage of the rarity that was peace and quiet in the loft to workout. It wasn’t the flashiest, but they had put together a make-shift gym, complete with a punching bag, some dumbbells, and a bench press. Anything but a treadmill was all Harley requested. The burn in Helena’s lungs and the sweat beading across her forehead and the rest of her body was welcomed. It gave her the center of mind she needed to find on days like this. They had gotten a tip off that there would be a high stakes gun deal worth busting tonight so she needed to be ready. That meant silencing her mind and preparing herself for the fight that would no doubt come._ _

__

__She had already made her way through a few rounds with the punching bag, making her sweaty and overheated. After taking a pull from her water bottle, she tugged her sleeveless hoodie over her head, leaving her in just a sports bra and her joggers. It was a relief to feel the cool air hit her skin. She wiped the moisture of her palms off on her pants and wrapped her fingers in a firm grip around the pull-up bar she had installed in the doorway._ _

__

__The only sound Helena could hear was her own grunting as she repeatedly hefted herself high enough to get her chin over the bar. At least, that was the only sound she heard until a piercing whistle cut through the air. Helena looked over her shoulder to see a surprisingly awake Harley Quinn. She was never conscious this early. Maybe she had never gone to bed in the first place, that made more sense._ _

__

__After releasing an over the top cat call, Harley offered with a grin, “If you ever feel like putting those muscles to use in a way that doesn’t involve a mask and costume, I’m your gal.” She paused in consideration as she gave Helena an appreciative once-over, “Better yet, keep the mask. Adds to the tall, dark, and mysterious vibe.” She threw an exaggerated wink at Helena, who wasn’t sure why her cheeks were feeling so warm. Odds are Harley was just being nice. As a friend. Friends talked like that, right?_ _

__

__“Uh, thanks, I think…” Helena was unsure if she should feel grateful or annoyed. Instead of internally debating it, she went back to her pull-ups. She had only gotten through one more rep before Harley popped up in front of her and spoke up again._ _

__

__“Seriously Crossbow, you are _jacked _. What did they feed you in Sicily?” Harley’s brows were raised incredulously as she reached a hand out towards Helena’s abdomen, clearly intent on touching the taut muscle there.___ _

___ _

___Helena liked Harley, she did. Okay, maybe liked was too strong of a word. She didn’t dislike Harley. But that didn’t mean she was on board with the woman touching her._ _ _

___ _

___“Alright Harley, leave her alone. This isn’t a peep show,” that voice was unmistakable. Its rich tone calming Helena in a way she wasn’t used to. Releasing the bar, she dropped to the ground and turned around to see Dinah standing just outside the doorway. “Don’t stop on our account.” Dinah’s words were more teasing, less prying than Harley’s, as she smirked up at Helena. She was holding an armful of bags. “Harley, thanks for the help with breakfast, by the way.” She shot an annoyed but harmless glare at the woman._ _ _

___ _

___Clapping her hands together, Harley remembered the reason Dinah and her were up so early, “We dropped by Sal’s and got breakfast sandwiches for everyone!” Pointing a stern finger at the other two, she firmly stated, “six of those babies are mine, so don’t you dare think of laying a finger on ’em.” With that, she seized the bags from Dinah and skipped away to the kitchen._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah huffed out a laugh and looked back at Helena, “That girl is all kinds of crazy.” Her gaze seemed to stall on Helena’s exposed skin for a moment before reaching Helena’s face. There was a look in Dinah’s eyes that Helena couldn’t place, but it had her fighting a shiver from running down her spine. Why was everyone looking at her like that?_ _ _

___ _

___“Um, yeah.” Helena replied lamely. She always seemed to come up short whenever Dinah was involved. It was like all the nerves in her body decided to convene in her gut, causing her to feel a little nauseous and a lot confused. Internally scrambling for more to say, she asked the first question that came to mind, “Do all friends talk like that?”_ _ _

___ _

___Dinah grinned softly, indulging her question, “Like what? You’re gonna have to be more specific, H.”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena liked it when Dinah called her that. She wasn’t used to having a nickname. Sure, Sal often called her _piccola bullone _, “little bolt”, when she was younger, but this felt different. With Dinah, everything felt different.___ _ _

___ _

___Helena grappled for the right words, “Do friends talk about each other’s- well their- their bodies like that?” At this point, the flush rising up her neck and to her cheeks was hard to miss._ _ _

___ _

___A twinkle of laughter so light it felt like it was burning right through to Helena’s own chest fluttered from Dinah’s lips at the question. “Not like that, no. Harley wasn’t exactly trying to be friendly there, H.” Her mouth quirked mischievously, “She’s not wrong though. You are hot.” Just like that, Dinah turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen. “You gonna eat or what, Killer?” Dinah teased over her shoulder as she left._ _ _

___ _

___Helena wasn’t sure if Dinah’s answer made anything easier to understand, but it would have to do for now. Distracted by the sway in the other woman’s hips as she walked away, Helena shook herself out of her daze and followed. Friends admired each other all the time. She was just being friendly._ _ _

___ _

_______________________ _ _

___ _

___Helena hated the processed, powdered, absolute horse shit that passed for coffee in America. It was incomparable to the refined, hand-picked, process that was crafting the perfect coffee brew in Sicily. Italians took great care in blending and roasting their coffee beans so that the result was perfection. Helena would never settle for this instant-nonsense that Americans thrived on._ _ _

___ _

___That’s why, usually, no one bothered to ask Helena to do the coffee runs. She hated every part of the ordeal, from waiting in line, to overpaying for a sugary monstrosity that hardly passed as coffee. Unfortunately, most of them were nursing hangovers from the night before and were in no condition to perform the much needed coffee run. At least Helena knew how to pace herself. Too bad she was being punished for it. Harley, ever the crafty thinker that she was, decided to settle things with a good ‘ol fashioned game of rock, paper, scissors. When Helena lost, Harley’s scissors beating her paper, which Harley didn’t waste the opportunity to make an innuendo about, she was forced to face her worst kind of torture. Well, maybe not the worst, but it was up there._ _ _

___ _

___Cassandra had shuffled out of her bedroom long enough to catch the tail-end of the conversation and offered to go with her. Helena had a feeling the kid was just looking for any excuse to ride on her bike with her, but she didn’t mind. It was better than walking through the gates of hell alone._ _ _

___ _

___Not without complaint, Helena hopped on her bike, Cassandra securely wrapped around her from behind, and drove them to the nearest Starbucks. It wasn’t too far so they wouldn’t have to juggle the drinks on the bike for too long on the way back._ _ _

___ _

___As they entered, the bell above jingled with their arrival. Just another reason Helena hated this place. She had her helmet under her arm, as did Cass, as they got in line. Helena kept the process short and simple, briskly giving their orders once they made it to the register. This place left her in a more sour mood than usual. The chipper girl behind the counter wasn’t making things any easier. She tried to keep the conversation going, even after Helena finished giving their order. And when Helena tried to hand over the cash, the barista brushed their hands together in a way beyond strictly necessary. Helena bristled at the contact as she looked up to see the woman sending an all-too-broad smile her way. She didn’t like it. As she moved to stand to the side to wait for their order, she saw Cass roll her eyes. Mistaking the reason, Helena turned back to the register and dropped some change into the tip jar. She wasn’t an asshole, okay? Instead of seeing Cass’s features relax, like she had anticipated, the girl seemed to get more agitated._ _ _

___ _

___Once they were down at the other end of the counter, the girl dryly asked, “You know that she was flirting with you, right?”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena was in danger of whiplash, she craned her neck so fast, “She was not.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Was too.” Cass didn’t even flinch at the rise in Helena’s voice. By now she was used to the trained assassin’s outbursts. Helena was working on it, or at least trying to._ _ _

___ _

___“She was not,” Helena grounded out through clenched teeth for a second time. She hated repeating herself._ _ _

___ _

___“If you’re gonna be a chick magnet, you should probably learn how to talk to women,” Cass remarked offhandedly._ _ _

___ _

___Helena was not having this conversation with the kid. Absolutely not. She didn’t need advice from a pre-teen. Before she could say as much, the barista from before called her name. She was holding out a cupholder tray full of their drinks. Helena handed off her helmet to Cass before walking up and taking the tray. She nodded at the barista gruffly, expecting that to be the end of it, but then the woman held out a napkin to her._ _ _

___ _

___“Here, in case the back of your bike is ever empty and you need some company.” The barista looked at her from beneath full lashes and waited for her to take the napkin covered in a red-penned phone number._ _ _

___ _

___Helena just gawked at the thing, lost as to the reason why this near stranger would give her her number. Cass had apparently set one of the helmets down long enough to snatch up the napkin. She offered the disappointed barista a fake smile, “I’ll make sure she lets you know,” and she picked both of their helmets back up and practically shoved Helena out the door._ _ _

___ _

___When they made it back to the loft without dropping any of the drinks, disappointing Helena to no end, Cass didn’t forget to parade the napkin around to the others. Like it was show-and-tell or some shit. Harley and Renee made no attempts to tamper their laughter. Helena just rolled her eyes and stomped to her room. But not without catching Dinah ripping and throwing the parchment away in the trash. At least she could count on one friend to not joke at her expense._ _ _

___ _

______________________ _ _

___ _

___Whenever they were taking down Gotham’s “finest scumbags and numbskulls” as Renee put it, Helena was only ever focused on one thing. And that was eliminating the targets. Whether that be through lethal force or not. The sooner they went down, the sooner they stopped the threat. It was that simple._ _ _

___ _

___Tonight, however, was not that simple. It was supposed to be a drug deal. Nothing too intense or out of the norm, or so Helena thought. Renee had tried her hand at cop talk, tried to negotiate peacefully with the criminals but to no avail. Now, Dinah, Renee, and Helena were mid-fight. Harley had opted out of tonight’s festivities. Something about a night in with the kid. It was probably better that she wasn’t there, seeing as how things were already taking a turn for the bizarre._ _ _

___ _

___They started the fight back-to-back, covering each other. But as things heated up, the team gradually spreaded out. Dinah kicking the lights out of anyone who got too close, Renee using her brass knuckles to her advantage, and Helena sending a bolt through anyone within range. Even when they were each preoccupied with their own opponents, they always managed to keep an eye out for one another. Helena noticed one of the goons sneaking up on Renee from behind and lined up her crossbow to take him out. The bolt had barely sliced the air when she felt her crossbow dislodged from her hold and sent flying across the warehouse floor. She looked at the source of disruption to find a woman. She hadn’t noticed her among the gang’s ranks before, but it didn’t matter. She was a criminal just like the rest and Helena would take her down. Even if she had to use her bare hands._ _ _

___ _

___What she wasn’t expecting was the woman’s constant whispering and the touching. The woman made the fight more of a dance than an exchange of physical blows. She would twirl and twist as she dodged Helena’s swings, dragging her hands across toned biceps and over sharp shoulder blades. It was infuriating to Helena. What kind of fucking fighting style was this? Why wouldn’t she take the shot? If the woman would just sit still long enough, Helena could have her knocked out cold. Instead, Helena was stuck dealing with the crazy one who had a penchant for leaning in too close and whispering the strangest things. “Nice form” this, “loosen up” that. Was she trying to give Helena tips? During their fight? For fuck’s sake, people made no sense._ _ _

___ _

___Helena was starting to get fed up, she could feel her ire growing. It was making her careless. The woman was so focused on Helena though, she hadn’t seen the heeled boot coming her way. Dinah had apparently had enough as well, since she landed the crippling blow. With the woman passed out, Helena had the chance to look around and see that Dinah and Renee had already finished off the rest of the gang. Helena offered a breathless thanks to Dinah and got to work on restraining the unconscious with zip ties._ _ _

___ _

___The three of them were walking towards their rides. Renee and Dinah came in Dinah’s car, Helena on her bike. Renee was rolling a stiff shoulder as she complained to Helena, “I wasn’t sure if that psycho was gonna kiss ya or kill ya.”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena didn’t try to hide her scoff at the comment, not dignifying it with a response. It was absurd. Renee had to be joking. Or maybe not._ _ _

___ _

___“What? You think I’m makin’ it up?” Renee’s stubborn streak was alive and well. “That lunatic was all over your antisocial, white beanstalk ass. Back me up Dinah, you saw!” She turned to their third member for support._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah merely shrugged, keeping uncharacteristically quiet. It made the hair on Helena’s neck stand on end. It was odd for Dinah to be so reserved. That was Helena’s thing. Dinah was known for being vocal, nowhere near as much as Harley, but she was always laughing or singing or teasing the others. It was unnerving to see her so detached. Helena wrote it off as a result of their exhausting night of a job well done._ _ _

___ _

________________________ _ _

___ _

___Ever since Sionis blew up in a spectacular fashion of blood and guts over the side of the docks, his club was left vacant and in need of new management. Apparently Harley saw this as an “opportunity of investment”. Deciding she needed a new hobby, she took over Sionis’s club, and somehow managed to rope the others into helping when they were free._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah picked up where she left off, singing under the spotlight with a voice that couldn’t be ignored. Harley was beyond grateful to see it led to some return customers who were more than content to sit in dimly lit booths and nurse their drinks whenever the Black Canary made an appearance. Helena couldn’t deny the appeal in hearing Dinah croon some ballad or another across a smoky room. There was an allure that Helena found herself entranced by during her performances, even from the other end of the club._ _ _

___ _

___Renee had an unexpected knack for not only consuming alcohol, but for mixing it as well. She filled the position as bartender on the nights when she wasn’t fighting crime or having her not-a-date dates with Ellen. She wasn’t the type to comfort customers or listen to their woes, but she made a mean cocktail. Having complete access to all the booze she could possibly desire didn’t hurt either._ _ _

___ _

___On some occasions, when it wasn’t a school night, Harley would let Cass try her hand at dj-ing up in the booth. There was a strict juice-only policy and she wasn’t allowed to leave the booth without one of them with her. The kid seemed to smile a little brighter and laugh a little louder on those nights. It was good for her. Sometimes kids needed to let loose and be just that, kids._ _ _

___ _

___And since Helena had zero social skills and hadn’t taken Harley up on her previous offer, her muscles were put to use in keeping the party crashers out as the club’s bouncer. She didn’t love having to stand around all night and watch sweaty, loud strangers grind on each other, but at least she got to release some of that tension whenever a customer got too rowdy. And she got paid for it. Sort of. She wouldn’t deny the enjoyment she found in throwing a handsy greaseball out on the curb whenever he got too bold._ _ _

___ _

___Tonight was one of those nights when the police scanner was quieter than usual, so they had decided to work the club. Helena was covering the entrance, watching for any signs of distress or commotion, as per usual, when she saw a man suspiciously sneaking away from the bar. He was holding a martini glass in one hand. Funny, he didn’t look like a martini kinda guy. Clearly the man wasn’t as stealthy as he thought, since Helena tracked his movements as he dropped a couple tablets into the drink and swirled them around the base of the glass until they dissolved. She was patient, waiting to strike when the time was right. As she noticed an unassuming woman return to the bar, coming from the restroom probably, she watched the shit stain of a man scoot the martini across the table top towards her. He must’ve felt so smooth. Too bad he wasn’t prepared for one Helena Bertinelli._ _ _

___ _

___All of the noise, the chatter, the bodies, were forgotten as her line of sight tunnel visioned. Lightning quick, she crossed the dance floor to the bar and was on the man. She twisted his arm behind his back in a vice grip and dragged him to the door before tossing him out on the pavement. If she got carried away and shoved him with a bit more force than necessary, causing him to hit the ground face-first, well that’s just too bad._ _ _

___ _

___The man surged up, snarling obscenities at her as he roughly swiped at the blood trickling from his nose with his shirt sleeve. Something about suing and lawsuits. Helena couldn’t find it in her to care. He yanked his cell phone from his pocket and stormed off to presumably call someone who gave a fuck._ _ _

___ _

___As she spun on her heel to go back inside, she was greeted by a growing crowd at the door. Dinah must have finished her set, since she was standing at the front. Her breath appeared labored as her chest rose and fell and her brows were raised in question. The woman who was nearly drugged was towards the head of the crowd too._ _ _

___ _

___Uncomfortable with the number of eyes on her, Helena awkwardly cleared up, “He was gonna spike her drink.” She nodded her head at the woman and glanced back at Dinah. Dinah’s features softened at the explanation. Her small smile looked proud, but proud of what? Helena didn’t understand it, but that smile made a warmth bloom inside her chest. She felt the pull to be closer to her, so she stepped forward, but the would-be-victim intercepted her first._ _ _

___ _

___The woman had already had her fair share of liquor if her lack of balance was anything to go by. She wobbled in her heels right into Helena’s arms. “I can’t believe that- that _jerk _-” her slurring proved that point, “tried to roofie me.” The stranger looked up at Helena in awe, “If you hadn’t stepped in he- I-” she started to hiccup her way through a sudden onset of tears. Oh great, she was an emotional drunk. Helena fumbled for words, nowhere near equipped for this. Her mouth hung open like a fish as no words came out.___ _ _

___ _

___On one hand, Helena could let the girl go and have her personal space back, but that would mean the woman likely falling and hurting herself. Harley might not be so happy if Helena caused a second lawsuit tonight. Fingers digging into her forearms brought her back to the present. The woman stopped crying and switched gears, now giggling, “No wonder you were able to handle that guy. You’re really fit.” Would it really be so bad if Harley got sued twice? Helena was sure it wouldn’t be that different from any other day in the life of Harley Quinn._ _ _

___ _

___Mercifully, Dinah made the decision for her when she pulled the woman off Helena and guided her to a waiting Renee. “Sober her up and call her a cab, would you?” Dinah’s tone was clipped, professional. It wasn’t anywhere close to the melodic timbre that Helena was accustomed to hearing. People started to mill back inside since the show was over, leaving only Dinah and Helena out on the club’s stoop. The gold rings and beads in Dinah’s hair shone under the neon lights, giving her a more modern, ethereal glow. Helena couldn’t tear her eyes away if she tried. Were real people supposed to look that beautiful? “Thanks for the help.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I figured you had your hands full,” the sparkle in Dinah’s eye, no matter how subdued, showed how clever she thought she was._ _ _

___ _

___Twisting her lips to fight off a smirk, Helena remarked dryly, “Funny.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I see past that tough guy act, I know you wanna laugh.” Dinah’s lips pulled up, her grin contagious. She grew serious again, “You did good, stopping that asshole.”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena lifted a shoulder awkwardly, “It’s my job.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Sure,” Dinah retorted, “But I don’t think catching an armful of shit-faced damsels in distress is on that list of responsibilities too.” Her eyebrows pinched together in a look similar to discomfort, causing Helena to tilt her head in confusion._ _ _

___ _

___“I thought about just letting her go, if it makes a difference.” It was true. Helena couldn’t stand people touching her. It was one thing during a fight, but out in her everyday life? Absolutely not. So why was she aching to reach out and push the locks that had fallen out of place from Dinah’s face? She never felt the urge to just feel someone like this._ _ _

___ _

___Leaning in closer, Dinah whispered conspiratorially, “It kinda does.” She chuckled and started backing away. “I’m gonna make sure Montoya’s actually giving that girl water and not alcohol poisoning. Try not to get yourself tangled up with anymore drunk damsels, casanova.” She raised a brow knowingly before heading inside._ _ _

___ _

___Nothing was wrong, but Helena’s arms felt oddly empty as she watched her friend leave. _Friend _. She was starting to doubt just how friendly her thoughts were when it came to Dinah Lance.___ _ _

___ _

____________________ _ _

___ _

___Helena was over this whole lady killer title. She didn’t do anything to earn it and she didn’t want anything to do with it either. She kept her head low and stuck to her own business. So why was it that she had to deal with the constant jokes at her expense? Harley loved to tease her, all while dramatically fanning herself. Renee couldn’t resist the temptation, sniggering whenever she noticed a woman’s eyes lingering too long on Helena out in public. Cass acted as mortified as any almost-teenager could when one of the grownups in their life was “about to get some“, Harley’s words, not hers. Helena had no idea what that phrase implied, but purely because it came from Harley, she didn’t like it on principle. But Dinah, sweet, kind Dinah, did none of those things. Instead, she was more patient with Helena, almost empathetic to her plight. She appreciated the support._ _ _

___ _

___The singer had gone so far as to offer to be Helena’s sparring partner, aware that exercise helped calm her down. That was how Helena found herself in the sparse workout room, this time trading punches with Dinah. The rest of the group was either watching tv on the couch out in the living room (Harley and Cass), or taking a phone call from a still very much involved ex (Renee). This left their sparring session uninterrupted._ _ _

___ _

___It was soothing in a way, reflecting blows and dodging jabs with each other. There wasn’t much trash talk, more action. Helena and Dinah were like a well oiled machine, matching the other in speed and stamina. It also meant that there weren’t a lot of opportunities for one of them to take the lead. Whenever Dinah tried to switch things up and sweep a leg out under Helena, the assassin was ready, leaping as she saw the attempt coming. And if Helena tried to use her height to her advantage, using her longer limbs to swing her arms in wider arcs, Dinah kept her distance. The gridlock between the pair left Helena both frustrated and impressed. But, like all things, something eventually had to give._ _ _

___ _

___Helena got too hasty. She crouched low as she attempted to wrap her arms around Dinah’s waist to bring her down. So focused on her own technique, she missed Dinah’s. The thing was, Dinah wasn’t just strong and fast, she was also ridiculously flexible. This was where she got the upperhand on Helena. As she closed in to get a grip around Dinah’s torso, the singer acted surprised, letting out a gasp. It was too late once Helena had figured out the charade, the damage had been done. Disarmingly agile, Dinah wrapped one of her legs around the inside of Helena’s and pulled, causing the taller woman to lose her balance. Helena knew she was in trouble when her hold on Dina’s waist became less about pinning her down and more about finding something to keep herself vertical with. For all the good that did, Dinah hadn’t anticipated the iron grip on her waist and they both were sent toppling over. Dinah let out a genuine, surprised yelp and Helena released a heavy grunt as they slammed down on the floor mat. Their bodies were tangled in a heap. Legs intertwined and bodies flush together as Dinah lay on top of Helena’s chest, who was flat on her back. The assassin couldn’t decide whether it was a blessing or a curse that she hadn’t removed her tank top when things were heating up earlier because Dinah was already down to just a sports bra. It would’ve meant skin on skin contact if she had. Helena concluded that it was probably best for her sanity that she hadn’t, since being this close to Dinah was already doing things to her head. Her mind felt fuzzy and her tongue too heavy for her to speak. Oh fuck. Was she having some sort of stroke? Did she give herself a concussion on the way down? It almost felt like she couldn’t breathe. Wait, was she breathing?_ _ _

___ _

___Steady palms on either side of her face broke her from her reverie. Looking up into honey colored eyes, Helena realized she was being spoken to._ _ _

___ _

___“...in and out. That’s it, H. Breathe for me.” Dinah encouraged. She went through the motions, pointedly inhaling and exhaling, the warm puffs of air billowing across her face distracting Helena. Dinah smelled sweet, like hazelnut or cinnamon. Probably from one of those sugary atrocities that passed as coffee here in the states. The scent was beyond enticing when it came with an expression full of care. “You got the wind knocked out of you- well actually, _I _knocked the wind out of you,” Dinah explained, a little bashful towards the end.___ _ _

___ _

___Helena’s chest stopped burning like it was being seared open as she started breathing normally again, only to go ragged at taking notice of the position the two of them were in. She felt a heat rise from her toes all the way to the top of her head. “I- you- that was good form,” Helena stuttered out, more like a question._ _ _

___ _

___A shit eating grin danced across Dinah’s lips, “Are you asking or telling?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Telling.” Helena tried to find her composure, no matter how warm her cheeks felt._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah merely hummed, her amusement at Helena’s struggle shining through. “All brawn, no brains today, huh?” The singer laughed, sending chills down Helena’s spine._ _ _

___ _

___How was she supposed to keep it together when it felt like she was being warmed from the inside out whenever Dinah looked at her like that? And being this close wasn’t making things any easier. She could see the dimples of Dinah’s smile better than she ever had. The pressure of the woman’s body on top of her own was having a whole new effect. Helena wanted to feel the caramel skin that was so near, see if it was as smooth as it looked. She wanted to drag her fingertips over exposed hips, to the small of her back. She kept her arms planted to the ground instead. Even Helena recognized how not friendly her train of thought was._ _ _

___ _

___A finger tapped at her temple. “Hello? Anybody home? I didn’t mean for you to take me literally, H.” Against all odds, Dinah’s smile grew brighter. It was practically blinding. “Got something on your mind?” It was an innocent question. Or so Helena thought, but then she saw Dinah’s eyes trail down to where their bodies met. What really sealed it was the visual of Dinah biting down on her bottom lip. There was decidedly nothing innocent about that._ _ _

___ _

___A little breathless, Helena mumbled out, “I don’t think I’m a good friend.”_ _ _

___ _

___Dinah’s brow spiked at the unexpected revelation. Her tone shadowed in quiet disbelief, “What makes you say that?”_ _ _

___ _

___Try as she might, Helena couldn’t hold the other woman’s eye, her own darting anywhere but to the face in front of her. “I think- I don’t think I feel the way you’re supposed to feel about your friends. Or just one friend, I guess.” It was only a second, but the pause between Helena’s confession and Dinah’s response was unbearable._ _ _

___ _

___“And how do you feel about this friend?” If Helena had chanced a glance at Dinah, she would’ve seen the encouragement in those amber eyes. The hopefulness._ _ _

___ _

___“Like they’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Helena wasn’t planning on it, but the walls she built to keep her emotions in check crumbled like a sandcastle caught in the tide. “Like they understand me even when I don’t understand myself. And sometimes- sometimes I think about holding her hand or-” she hadn’t noticed her slip up before abruptly cutting herself off. Maybe it wasn’t the right time to say any of this. Maybe it never would be._ _ _

___ _

___“Hand holding is a pretty big deal, H. Are you sure you’re not rushing it?” Dinah’s tone was teasing, an impish smirk on her face as she waggled her eyebrows._ _ _

___ _

___“It’s a possibility. That’s why I need help not thinking this way anymore.”_ _ _

___ _

___Dinah was waiting for a chuckle that never came. A punch line left hanging. Realizing Helena was serious, Dinah had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. But nothing could dampen the fondness in her eyes. She raised herself on her elbows so that she could get a proper look at the assassin beneath her. The sunlight streaming in through the windows left her silhouette glowing. “Are you asking for my help?”___

______ _ _ _ _

___In the back of Helena’s mind she couldn’t ignore the nagging thought that friends weren’t supposed to straddle other friends like this. “Yes.”___

______Dinah appeared to take pity on the trained killer, as she felt her start to pull away, only to lean in closer than before. Helena swallowed audibly as she felt the heat return tenfold. “Maybe I don’t want to help.” Dinah spoke with a dangerous glint in her eye, words cutting with a razor sharp edge._ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

___“Oh.” Helena’s disappointment bled through. “That’s fine. I’m sure I could ask Renee or-”_ _ _

___ _

___“For fuck’s sake Helena,” Dinah interrupted. She sighed in affectionate exasperation before grabbing two fistfulls of Helena’s shirt. Helena hardly had a moment to process the move before the sensation of lips on her own brought any thought to a screeching halt._ _ _

___ _

___It was a gentle press of lips. Just Dinah experimentally connecting them. Helena expected more fear or apprehension at the contact, but all she felt was warmth. It was as if Dinah was her direct supplier of sunlight or some other bullshit. Steadily filling her with the kind of light that kept entire city blocks bright in the middle of the night._ _ _

___ _

___“I really hope I didn’t read the mood wrong like an ass,” Dinah whispered against Helena’s mouth. She said it as a joke, but the dragging silence must’ve made her insecure. In reality, Helena was too shell-shocked to answer._ _ _

___ _

___As Dinah began to move away, Helena operated on instinct, since she had never kissed a single person in her life. Not even a romantic peck. She did the thing that she had been dying to do and rested her hands on the bare skin of Dinah’s hips. She used her position to pull the other woman back in, settling her more completely against her frame._ _ _

___ _

___“Don’t-” Helena muttered before initiating another kiss. This time was more urgent from Helena’s efforts to keep the other woman from leaving. She didn’t want Dinah to go, thinking that she didn’t want this too._ _ _

___ _

___A hand twining through her hair made Helena groan. If she thought that felt good, she was in for it when Dinah decided to swipe her tongue across Helena’s bottom lip. There was no containing her enthusiasm for the kiss then. Helena’s hands started to wander up Dinah’s spine, dragging up until she met resistance in the form of Dinah’s bra._ _ _

___ _

___Between shallow breaths, Dinah asked, “You sure hand holding was the only thing on that list?”_ _ _

___ _

___“How did you know I was talking about you?” Helena took in a couple lungfuls of air herself through her dazed state. Her lips were buzzing at the memory of Dinah’s mouth on hers._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah shrugged as her hands slid down to Helena’s shoulders, “You said it was a friend and the only people that came to mind that could possibly fit were Harley, Montoya, or I. Call it woman’s intuition, but I had a feeling that Montoya wasn’t your girl. That only left Harley or me, so I went out on a limb.” Her mouth lifted in a delicate grin. “I’m glad I did.”_ _ _

___ _

___The pair was interrupted by the clearing of a throat in the doorway. Like the three stooges they were (Helena learned that reference from Harley), Renee, Cass, and Harley were gawking down at them._ _ _

___ _

___“About damn time the two of ya got your acts together!” The latter practically shouted. “We’ve been waitin’ on you two to bump uglies for months now, the tension was palpable.”_ _ _

___ _

___Renee rolled her eyes at the woman’s lack of tact. “What she means to say is congratulations.” Her words seemed sincere for once._ _ _

___ _

___And Cass didn’t look as grossed out as Helena expected. She might’ve even seen the hint of a smile on the girl’s face._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah got up first, offering a hand to help Helena up. “I think we can agree that there’s not a damn part of H that’s ugly.” Harley conceded to that point with a goofy nod. Helena could feel a blush returning in full force. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. “Thanks for the support guys.”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena huffed in a way that resembled agreement._ _ _

___ _

___“Aw, would ya look at that,” Harley hooked a thumb in Helena’s direction, “I think we broke her.”_ _ _

___ _

___Dinah interlocked their fingers, voice trickling out in a deceptively sweet cadence, “Trust me, I haven’t broken her yet. But there’s plenty of time for that later.” The hooded stare under thick lashes aimed up at her stole the breath right out of Helena’s chest._ _ _

___ _

___Cass gave her input with a resounding “yuck” and left to finish her cartoons. Harley wasn’t far behind, imparting a nod of respect towards Dinah before going. Renee just mumbled a tired, “I’m too old for this shit,” as her phone rang. Odds are it was Ellen._ _ _

___ _

___Helena snuck a glance at Dinah from the corner of her eye, feeling unsure now that they were alone again. She had no idea what she was doing._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah bumped their shoulders together, “It’s just me, H. If you want, we can take this at whatever pace you like.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Whatever pace I like?” Helena repeated dumbly._ _ _

___ _

___“Yeah,” Dinah pressed in close, tracing a fingernail up Helena’s arm and leaving goosebumps in its wake, “We could go slow. Or fast. Whatever you think you can handle.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I- um-” The assassin felt like a gangly teenage boy, stumbling over her words._ _ _

___ _

___The laugh like sunshine that somehow eased any of Helena’s nerves made an appearance. “Relax, babe. I’m just messing with you.” Helena was too distracted by the term of endearment to catch on._ _ _

___“We really can go at whatever pace you want, no pressure.” Dinah held her hands up in the air to prove it._ _ _

___ _

___“I think-” Finding a burst of confidence, Helena looped her arms around Dinah’s waist, “so long as it’s with you, I’ll be fine.” It didn’t last long, her awkward rambling taking over, “I mean- I don’t exactly know what I’m doing. I’ve never been with anyone before-” Dinah watched the calm and collected assassin turn into a fumbling mess. “But I’d really like to figure it out. With you.” She looked between them stiffly._ _ _

___ _

___Dinah tilted forward, her arms draped over Helena’s, to drop a sweet kiss on her cheek, “You might just have more game than you think, Lady Killer.”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena couldn’t fight a groan. “I told you guys to stop calling me that. It’s not true.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Agree to disagree.” Dinah let it go, but not without adding, “Harley was right about one thing though.”_ _ _

___ _

___Afraid of the answer, Helena ventured uncertainly, “What?”_ _ _

___ _

___“You really are jacked,” Dinah responded as her hands squeezed around the biceps underneath them. “Makes the victory that much sweeter when I kick your ass on the mat.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I was distracted-” Helena tried to defend her earlier loss._ _ _

___ _

___“Whatever you say, casanova.” Dinah pushed away from her, settling into a fighting stance. “Round two babe, and don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”_ _ _

___ _

___Helena smirked, “Wouldn’t dream of it. _Babe _.”___ _ _

___ _

___It was a slow process, but Helena Bertinelli was figuring out this whole people thing. Kind of._ _ _


End file.
